The present invention relates to clothing accessories that keep an article of clothing, for example a section of fabric, a scarf, or a neckerchief, secured around a body part. The present invention further encompasses a decorative enhancement, which effectively and dramatically alters the look of an article of clothing on which it is utilized. The present invention also easily accommodates to users with physical challenges such as arthritis. The present invention allows the user different ways to style their scarf.
Articles of clothing that are used for warmth or adornment may be lost by wind, knot slippage, and movements made by the person who wears the article of clothing. Such articles of clothing, for example, those that can serve as scarves and neckerchiefs, can be retained through the use of knots, pins, clips, and other means. The means of retaining the article of clothing can also offer a decorative look or enhancement.
Many wearers choose to tie a knot to hold a scarf or neckerchief in position. In order to prevent slippage and loss, such articles of clothing also can be tied or restrained by the use of pins or clips. However, tying, pinning, and clipping scarves and neckerchiefs can damage the materials of which they are made by torsion, pins holes, and abrasion. Knots, pins, and clips can also move through gravity or wearer movements causing the wearer to lose the desired retention of the scarf or neckerchief.
The present invention overcomes the inadequacies of currently available scarf retainers, pins, and tying methods by avoiding holes, abrasion, and knots in the fabrics in which the device is used. The present invention also incorporates an elastic component which can be stretched to accommodate various thinness and thickness of scarf or neckerchief. The present invention further provides an easily employed method to retain a scarf for users who have physical challenges for example, those who suffer from arthritis and carpal tunnel syndrome.
The present invention additionally provides a means to display a decorative enhancement or ornamentation on the article of clothing on which it is employed. The present invention further allows ease of adjustment and re-positioning to ensure that the decorative enhancement is displayed in a desired orientation. The present invention allows the user different ways to style their scarf.
Previous attempts to create scarf holder devices include that disclosed in Parizek, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,724. Parizek, et al discloses a scarf retainer that grips a scarf by friction using a pendant with rings attached to the rear side of the pendant. However, that device employs no elastic elements and the scarf must be carefully and tightly threaded so that the rings may grip the scarf. The resultant pinching effect can damage a scarf or an article of clothing. The device of Parizek, et al. also requires a retained scarf to be carefully unthreaded to be re-positioned.
The present invention uses elastic material for a strong functional grip that produces optimal friction in the fabric to be retained. The present invention further integrates a multitude of smooth beads, natural stones, or synthetic stones in which bores have been formed to pass through the elastic loops. The beads or stones thus surround the elastic. The use of the beads or stones imparts ease of manual grip and deployment, ease of device repositioning, and flexible re-orientation of a large decorative element or jewel. The beads or stones also induce minimal abrasion on the fabric or the piece of material that is to be retained. The elastic material allows for various thinness and thickness of fabric. The present invention allows the user to wear their scarf in different styles.
The device disclosed in Haar, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,174,901, provides a ponytail hair holder that employs an elastic element that is a single length of elastic material to surround and a restrain the ponytail using friction. The elastic material is looped around the ponytail and the ends of the elastic material are threaded through a bead in which a bore is formed there through to pinch the elastic and, through friction, restrain the ponytail. The device of Haar, et al. may be used also to restrain a scarf. However, that device again is difficult to deploy and re-position. It allows a scarf or piece of material to be worn or positioned only in one way. The Haar, et al. device also can cause friction-induced damage in the material which it retains. The elastic material of the present invention allows for various thinness and thickness of fabric. The present invention allows the user to wear their scarf in different styles.
Another device, disclosed in Stanback, U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,013, a flexible flat circular or oval base having bores in its flat surface through which elastic members are passed. The elastic members are used to retain a scarf. A decorative ornament having an integrated pin may be attached to the flat circular or oval base by passing the pin through bores in the base. The device again does not allow ease of deployment or re-positioning. The Stanback device also does not allow ease or flexibility of orientation in the display of the decorative ornament.
The orientation of the elastic loops of the present invention and use of beads or stones provides low stress on the fabric on which it is used. The present invention further allows ease of re-positioning using one hand to adjust the retention of an article of clothing. It also allows ease of re-adjustment of the display orientation of decorative elements incorporated into the device. This is accomplished by the orientation of elastic loops which allow the contractive force of the elastic to grip the material to be retained and yet slidably move through the beads or stones and also move slightly and slidably through the decorative element or plate attachment points. The elastic material allows for various thinness and thickness of fabric. The present invention allows the user to wear their scarf in different styles.